


Otro día más

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Sexto año. La misión que le había encargado el Señor Tenebroso lo estaba atormentando. Quería mandarlo todo al demonio. Draco ya no podía más. Aun así, se convencía de que podía aguantar más y su motivación tenía una alborotada cabellera castaña y un hermoso par de ojos verdes.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Otro día más

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Nota:**

_Creo que oficialmente puedo decir que tengo un problema obsesivo con esta pareja._

_Y la que ahora está descuidando sus labores por solo estar escribiendo, leyendo, buscando cosas o pensando en Drastoria soy yo._

_Sé que la imagen original es Dramione, pero para mí son Draco y Astoria y de ahí nadie me va a sacar._

_En fin, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco._

* * *

**Otro día más**

Aquella mañana había despertado de mal humor. El Armario Evanescente seguía sin funcionar. El tiempo se le acaba y la presión iba en aumento. Había descuidado tanto sus deberes escolares que estaba a nada de que lo echaran a patadas de varias clases, como la de McGonagall. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No era capaz de concentrarse y ya tenía tantas cosas acumuladas que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Salió de la sala común de Slytherin para ir al Gran Comedor. No esperó a Crabbe ni a Goyle, en esa ocasión. Pasó de largo al ser saludado por unas chicas e ignoró los comentarios de unos chicos que estaban en Hufflepuff. No andaba con ánimos de discutir ni perder el tiempo.

—Luces cansado —comentó una vocecita frente a él cuando tomó lugar en la mesa para desayunar.

—Qué gran observación —contestó de mala gana con un tono sarcástico que hubiera ofendido a cualquiera, peor la que estaba frente a él era la Mini-Greengrass, quien se limitó a arrugar su naricita de botón y mirarle acusadoramente con ese par de ojos verdes que tenía.

—No estás durmiendo, ni comiendo bien —acusó la castaña, mirando como el rubio apenas tomaba un poco de fruta y jugo de calabaza. Sin preguntarle, puso frente a él un plato con huevo revuelto y unas tostadas.

—No tengo hambre —dijo el rubio, devolviéndole el plato.

—Draco —dijo ella con tono de regaño, haciendo otra mueca y suspirando con resignación. No estaba segura de qué era lo que el rubio traía entre manos, pero estaba preocupando genuinamente por su salud.

Comieron en silencio y cuando el príncipe de las serpientes terminó lo suyo, se levantó con la intensión de irse a la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque era un sábado con buen clima, perfecto para salir a montar en escoba, no podía hacer más que seguir concentrado en su misión.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Pansy al toparse con él, pues la pelinegra y sus amigas acaban de llegar apenas al Gran Comedor.

—No te importa —contestó de forma cortante, pero antes de irse, sintió la mano de Astoria tomarlo del brazo. La chica se había levantado para ir detrás de él. Suspiró resignado. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

—Prometiste ayudarme con… —Astoria iba a reclamarle que la estaba dejando sola de nuevo, que ya no pasaban tiempo juntos y que se sentía desplazada por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Sin embargo, al notar la mirada burlona de Parkinson, se mordió la lengua. No valía la pena humillarse así. De hecho, no valía la pena seguir insistiendo si Draco no quería estar con ella, así que lo soltó.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Greengrass? —dijo la pelinegra con tono burlón, y las chicas que la acompañaban se rieron a sus espaldas.

La joven castaña no respondió y prefirió marcharse, sin si quiera voltear a ver a Draco. ¿Para qué?

—Te he dicho que no te metas con ella —gruñó el rubio, visiblemente molesto por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Solo pregunté si todo estaba bien —se excusó Pansy con falsa inocencia—. Digo, nadie podría culparte de que ya te hayas aburrido de ella —añadió con cizaña y esa sonrisa tan característica en la que mostraba sus dientes como si tuviera colmillos.

Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio y resopló. No se iba a tomar la molestia de discutir con ella. Ahora Astoria estaba molesta y lo último que necesitaba era una pelea con su novia. Se lo podía estar llevando el demonio, pero no quería estar mal con la Mini-Greengrass.

Sin decir una palabra más, el príncipe de Slytherin salió del Gran Comedor y tomó rumbo hacia la sala común de Slytherin. No estaba del todo seguro de si Astoria estaría ahí, pero era el primer lugar que se le ocurría para buscarla.

—Malaquita —murmuró la contraseña para entrar y cuando atravesó el muro de piedra, sonrió a medias. Astoria estaba ahí, en uno de los sofás de cuero negro, con un libro en su regazo.

La chica levantó la mirada para ver quién había entrado e hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar que era él. Aquel gesto ofendió a Draco, pero en el fondo sabía que se lo había buscado.

—¿No tenías algo importante que hacer? —habló Astoria cuando notó que su novio se sentaba a su lado.

—Ayudarte con tu tarea de pociones —le susurró, dejándole saber que no había olvidado su promesa de la semana pasada. Afortunadamente era bueno en aquella materia, aunque ahora le estuviera yendo mal con Slughorn por culpa de sus problemas.

La joven bruja le miró con recelo. No estaba muy convencida de que Draco le ayudara solo por sentir que era su obligación o algo así. Apenas habían comenzado a salir el año pasado y durante verano casi no habían convivido demasiado. Al volver a Hogwarts ella estaba segura de que las cosas podían mejorar. Le había dado espacio porque sabía que el chico tenía sus problemas, no era fácil estar bien cuando habían metido a su padre a Azkaban y las personas se la pasaban molestándolo y acusándolo de cosas raras. Ella no quería ser un estorbo más.

—Tranquilo. Sé leer solita —dijo en voz baja, sin poder ocultar un poco su molestia, pero al mismo tiempo, no buscaba pelear.

—Puedo hacerte compañía mientras lees y me puedes preguntar si no entiendes algo —se ofreció, observando el libro color verde que decía en letras negras: "Pociones IV."

—En serio, Draco, no hace falta. Haz tus cosas —insistió—. Blaise me dijo que está yendo mal en transformaciones —comentó, sin pretender que eso sonara a una acusación. En verdad no quería discutir con él en esos momentos.

El rubio suspiró y negó. Se inclinó hacia la mesa de centro y cogió una de las manzanas verdes que dejaban como aperitivos saludables para los estudiantes. No se la iba a comer. No le gustaban las manzanas, pero la iba a usar para practicar con el armario.

«Harmonia nectere passus» pensó y se reclinó en el sofá. Estaba casado. Cerró los ojos. Apenas podía dormir bien. Pasaba las noches teniendo pesadillas y pensando en cosas horribles, todo lo que podía pasar si fallaba en su misión. Iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

—Vamos a los jardines —pidió repentinamente, levantándose y extendiendo su mano para que ella lo acompañara.

La menor titubeó. Una parte de ella le decía que no debía de hacerlo. No quería discutir por necedades. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que Draco continuara procrastinando con sus estudios. Lo miró fijamente, no muy segura de cómo responder. Su novio la miraba casi suplicante y al final cedió. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos para salir caminando con él, aunque llevó consigo el libro de pociones para seguir estudiando.

Fueron hacia uno de los arboles que estaba cerca del lago oscuro. Al rubio le gustaba descansar ahí, recargado en el tronco y apoyado en las raíces. Además, ese árbol tenía algo especial para los dos. Se habían vuelto novios ahí. Por un momento a Astoria se le había ocurrido grabar el árbol con sus iniciales, un corazón y la fecha, pero el mayor la había reprendido por la idea, primero porque era algo demasiado ridículo a su parecer y porque no iba a dañar un árbol así. ¿Quién diría que el altanero príncipe de Slytherin tenía respeto por la naturaleza?

—Te amo —susurró la chica, sentándose entre las piernas del rubio y acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Era cómodo estar así, aunque seguramente no iba avanzar mucho con su lectura.

—Y yo a ti —contestó el rubio, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor para descansar ahí. La suave briza era reconfortante y fresca. A él llego el aroma dulce, a canela, de Astoria y sonrió, estrujándola más entre sus brazos. Se escuchaban unos cuantos animales alrededor, pero en sí el ambiente estaba tranquilo. En cualquier momento se podía dormir.

Astoria se acomodó mejor y abrió el libro para comenzar a leer un poco. Aunque estaba muy cómoda, no quería, ni podía darse el lujo de no hacer las lecturas que le correspondían.

Ninguno dijo nada más el resto de esa mañana. La pasaron juntos, haciéndose compañía, hasta el almuerzo, cuando la magia se acabó y la Mini-Greengrass fue a la biblioteca para escribir su reporte, mientras él se iba de nuevo a la Sala de los Menesteres a intentar arreglar el dichoso Armario Evanescente. Había recuperado un poco las fuerzas y se convencía de las cosas iban a salir bien de alguna manera. Él podía con eso. Lo iba a conseguir costara lo que costara. No podía darse el lujo de fallar.

Además, su mayor motivación era pensar que Astoria estaba con él. Ella seguía a su lado aun con todo lo que estaba pasando. Claro que ella ignoraba mucho, pero al menos seguía con él. De ser otra, seguramente ya lo había mandado muy lejos por su forma de actuar. Astoria era demasiado consentidora con él, complaciente y a veces no entendía como ese carácter explosivo que tenía se controlaba cuando se trataba de él, pero por eso la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Con ese pensamiento sacó la manzana de su bolsillo y la colocó dentro del armario. «Harmonia nectere passus» comenzó a recitar mentalmente con la varita en la mano. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.


End file.
